Wolf's Cub
by Puppybaddog
Summary: One day during training a little someone falls in Saitou's lap…oh the horror, set during present times...complete
1. Chapter 1 Saturday

Wolf's cub/Puppybaddog

Summary: One day during training a little someone falls in Saitou lap…oh the horror, set during present times.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 Saturday

One day master Kio was out training with his two sixteen year old deshies in the woods they were sort of more like playing hide and seek; master would hide while Okita and Saitou tried to sneak up behind him.

The trick was not to get pummeled while attacking their master. Anyway now the tables were turned and the deshies were now the master's prey, as they were both tree hoping to get away from their master they both headed for the river then split up. Saitou sighed rubbing the back of his head 'It's amazing he didn't crack my skull the way he threw me to the ground and...' he thought to himself then was suddenly cut off from his thoughts when he sensed an extremely weak ki towards the shore of the river. And headed for it, when he got there he gasped and leaned down, gently rolling the small form onto it's back it weakly cried out and slowly opened it's azure eyes staring fearfully at dark amber ones.

Feeling a very familiar ki rushing towards him, Saitou turned and tried to yell out for his master to stop but he was too late, Kio was already above him about to send his deshi crashing into the river, thinking quickly Saitou gathered the small form in his arms rolled to the side slamming into a tree and yelled out "NO MASTER STOP!"

Crouching low to the ground Kio a medium sized, forty-ish year old man with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail and hazel eyes stared out at Saitou. "What the hell for?" he drawled out.

Saitou looked at the form in his arms, there lay a shivering, skinny little red headed boy he couldn't be more then three, four years old, his clothes were torn and bloody, he was covered in cuts and bruises.

Kio slowly approached his deshi and gently brushed the little boy's hair out of his face, narrowing his eyes a bit he quickly looked around. "OKITA TRAINING'S OVER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled out then laid his hand on the boy's forehead and flinched "Damnit he's got a fever."

"He's also shivering." Saitou sighed and gently laying the boy in his lap, Saitou took off his haori and wrapped the little boy within, Saitou growled out as it started to drizzle rain. "Of course," Saitou seethed, "Stupid rain."

"Put your haori back on and use your body heat to warm up the boy." His master instructed.

Saitou sighed and did what he was told.

Kio looked around not seeing his other deshie anywhere he was beginning to get impatient, "OKITA..." he yelled again.

"What?" came the reply from atop a tree.

"Come on we have to take this boy to the clinic...now." he told the sixteen year old as he watched Saitou slowly stand.

"What boy?" Okita asked as he jumped from his perch to land beside Saitou, Okita then gasped as Saitou opened his haori a bit to show him the battered form of what looked like a small boy. "Oh my god!" he whispered.

"Come on…" Kio ordered as he leapt up a tree and began tree hopping his deshies following closely as their master led the way.

As they hurried out of the forest, Saitou could hear the boy's breathing as it got extremely ragged, looking down he frowned. "Master...he's getting worse."

Kio glanced behind him, "Where almost at the road." He answered picking up the pace.

Several minutes later as the three rushed to the car, Kio started the engine and put the heat on high, waiting until his deshies entered the car Kio dialed a number on his cell and called the hospital, glancing beside him as Okita held the door open for Saitou, closing the door he quickly sat in the back. Kio hung up and sped off, glancing over at Saitou he sighed as Saitou pulled back his haori to look at the little one still cradled in his arms. "Master he's turning blue."

"We're almost there." Kio grunted as he swerved nearly hitting a truck, at least ten minutes later he slammed the brakes and got out of the car rushing in the clinic, while Okita opened Saitou's door and followed their master inside the building.

"Boys, this way…" Kio instructed his deshies as he and a nurse led them in a room. Okita stayed by the door as Kio and the nurse tried to pry the child off Saitou, the boy simply refused to let go crying out in protest as the doctor entered the room.

"Well now what have we here? You didn't get your boys injured during training again did you Kio?" she asked with a smile.

"Saitou found this boy in the woods, he's badly injured." The master answered.

Saitou tried to take off his haori with no luck the boy now extremely frightened refused to let go, so the doctor tried to examine him while he was still clutching Saitou. As she tried to undress him to look at his wounds, he cringed and cried out leaning his head on Saitou's shoulder. When the doctor tried again Saitou had had enough. "Alright, alright enough jeez..." He spat turning his back then sat on a chair away from everyone and waited until the boy calmed down a bit, when he did Saitou was able to release the boy's death grip on his haori and carefully sat him on his lap. Still holding on to the tall teenager, the boy seemed to relax a bit as he looked around the room.

After a couple hours

Suki the doctor smiled as she looked at the boy, whom was still clutching Saitou, "Alright, there all done. My you're a very good boy, didn't even shed a tear." She cheered at the little boy after she had taken a blood sample.

The little sweetie was dehydrated, malnourished, his left wrist was fractured in several places and he had a shit load of deep cuts and bruises. After being bandaged, poked, prodded and given some very horrid tasting medicine and antibiotics he still had a fever, though it wasn't as high as before even so he still refused to be taken away from Saitou. The boy yawned as he stared at the catheter in his right arm then at the tube attached to it followed by an IV bag. The boy seemed extremely dazed at the moment as he leaned his head against Saitou's chest.

A nurse had called the police and they had tried to get the boy to answer a few questions, but he never said a word. Master Kio, after giving out his address and number to the police whom assured him that they would contact the master in a few days if they found anything about the boy.

Suki and Kio had had a long talk with the police and social services and they all agreed that the boy when released from the clinic would stay with the sword master and his two deshies whom he had legally adopted when they were both four. He had found them both much like how Saitou had found the boy in the woods, except their village had been burned to the ground and they were the only two survivors that he knew about.

Okita was at the door listening in on their conversation, Saitou just sat in his chair, the boy's head under his chin. "Ahh I am so bored..." he grumbled then looked to the child in his lap, "Hey boy...boy?" He nudged the little three-year-old, the boy blinked his eyes and looked up drowsily. "What's your name anyways...we can't keep calling you boy."

"..." the boy just looked at him curiously, then turned to Okita whom began talking.

Okita chuckled, "Yes what exactly do we call you. Hmmm I think we should have ourselves an introduction, I'm Okita Souji, this one here is Saitou Hajime, and that one coming through the door there is our master Kio Yuri." He smiled.

The boy looked at all three then yawned, and leaned his head on Saitou's chest. Saitou leaned his head down and whispered in the boy's ear. "What's your name little one?"

The boy yawned again and rubbed at his eyes with his right arm he then whispered back, "Kenji..." then fell asleep.

Of course little Kenji had to stay the night for observation, and since he still had a hand wrapped around Saitou's shirt, Master Kio smirked as he told his deshie that that meant that Saitou had to stay with him as well. "We'll be back in the morning, to pick you two up." Kio chuckled.

"This isn't funny." Saitou hissed.

"Oh yes it is..." Okita snickered and rushed out the door before Saitou could get his hands on him.

XxXxX

The next day Sunday,

Kio opened the door to little Kenji's room and smiled wishing he had a camera Saitou was fast asleep on his right side, and Kenji lay facing Saitou, his face buried in Saitou's chest fast asleep. Saitou's left arm was wrapped around the small boy protectively, as the light from outside entered the room Saitou's eyes snapped open, then narrowed.

"Ready to go home?" Kio asked trying very hard to hide a smile. "The doctor checked him while you were both sleeping and has released him in our care, we just need to stop at the pharmacy for a few prescriptions, and some formula for Kenji."

"What time is it?" Saitou asked with a yawn.

"Almost nine..." Kio replied and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, I just fell asleep twenty minutes ago." Saitou carefully sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The kid wouldn't stop moving around, and only fell asleep unless I lied down with him." He grumbled.

"Quit your whining and come on."

"Alright Jeez, ya mind if I take a leak first?"

Kio entered and waved him off, sitting down on the bed he ran a hand in Kenji's hair watching him sleep peacefully for a moment then gently shook the boy, and whispered. "Kenji-chan...wake up."

Kenji only moaned and turned over, Kio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Saitou asked from the bathroom.

"He's exactly like you were when you were young." As an after thought he added. "Except he's cuter."

Saitou entered the room and leaned against the door, "Oh haha...can we go now?"

Looking at Kenji who was now slowly waking up from all the noise the two men were making, Kio helped the boy sit up and watched as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Kio looked at the boy and held out his arms as if asking permission to carry the boy, Kenji looked at Saitou then leaned into Kio's awaiting arms. Gently picking him up Kio asked. "Are you feeling better now Kenji?" he asked.

Kenji nodded, and looked around, leaning his head on Kio's shoulder he yawned and closed his eyes again.

XxXxX

That night

Spending most of the day with Saitou and Kio as they bought every little thing that a three year old would need, Kenji looked just as Saitou did...tired and bored.

Finally arriving home Saitou headed for his room and fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow. Okita had prepared a room for the boy (Next to Saitou's of course) after his bath Kenji quickly fell asleep while Kio was drying him. Kio sighed at the half naked boy fast asleep next to the tub and muttered. "You're going to be a handful I can tell." He chuckled and finished cleaning and bandaging the boy's wounds then dressed him in a sleeping yukata and carried him to his new room, and put the boy to bed.

XxXxX

Three o'clock in the morning

Okita slammed open the shoji door grumbling, "Master if that baby doesn't stop crying soon I'm gonna stab myself in the head."

Kio smiled, "Here he's probably hungry, he didn't eat much at dinner."

"What hey I don't know anything about babies no don't give him to me...awww master..."

"Quit whining…" Kio ordered and left to go to the kitchen to get the boy's formula.

"Please stop crying..." Okita cooed at little Kenji, he didn't quite know what he was doing and started humming, which still wasn't working when a very pissed off Saitou entered the room.

"What's with all the fucken noise?"

"Sorry Saitou he just won't stop crying."

"That's cause he doesn't like morons like you..." he snarled looking around, "Can't believe all this noise isn't waking up master, yet us sneaking in at two in the morning does."

Okita smiled, "Master went to get little Kenji's formula."

"Alright here we go," Kio said as he entered the room, Okita gladly gave Kenji back to his master, holding him close he tried to give the bottle to Kenji but he refused to take it, so he kept crying out as loud as he could, the two students just looked at him, silently asking 'Do you even know what your doing?'

Remembering their first encounter with the boy, master smiled. "Here" he gesture for Saitou to take the boy.

"WHAT...NO WAY!" he growled.

"Lower...your...voice...and...take...the...child...now." Kio seethed through clenched teeth.

Saitou huffed and took the three year old in his arms, after a few seconds Kenji stopped crying, they all looked at him astonished.

"Okay what just happened?" Okita asked amazed.

Kio only laughed "Well Saitou was the one who found him, it's no surprise that he would look up to him for comfort...He feels safe with you."

"Awwww Saitou's turned into a mother wolf and little Kenji's his pup." Okita cooed.

"Okita if you don't shut up they will never find your body understand?" Saitou growled.

"Alright that's enough, Okita bed now, or would you rather start training earlier in the day?"

"Um...no...good-night master..." he stopped and gently squeezed Kenji's cheeks "Night Kenji..." Okita cooed then reached to squeeze Saitou's cheeks for a good laugh.

"Don't even think about it!" Saitou glared, taking the hint Okita just smiled and rushed off to his room.

"And you..." Kio gave Saitou the formula "…feed the boy then put him to bed." Saitou scowled and grabbed the bottle, sat down in the reclining rocker and proceeded to feed the little three-year-old, who now gratefully took the bottle with no hesitation and drank it greedily. Kio chuckled at the scene. And left to get a few more hours sleep in his own bed, and laughed when he heard his deshi shout out.

"This isn't funny!"

XxXxX

Monday

That morning Kio woke up feeling very refreshed, and checked on his youngest charge, opening the shoji to Kenji's room he found the boy sitting on his bed wrapped in a blanket starring back at him. Slowly walking in Kio sat on the bed, and smiled, "Did you sleep well?" Kio asked.

"Hai." Kenji answered a smile plastered on his face.

"Would you like to help me make breakfast?" he asked.

Kenji slowly stood up and flinched as he put a little weight on his injured wrist. "Owww…" He silently cried.

Kio quickly gathered him in his arms. "Shhhshhshh, come on let's get you something to take away the pain eh." Kenji looked up as a tear ran down his cheek and nodded.

XxXxX

In the kitchen

Kio was preparing breakfast when he heard his two apprentices enter the kitchen dragging their feet and moaning from not getting enough sleep he chuckled and glanced at Kenji who seemed very well rested and had been sitting on the counter watching master Kio's every move, and chuckled as his deshie's sat at the table. "I'm guessing you two didn't get much sleep last night?"

"You're still laughing at that?" Saitou mumbled while resting his head on his arm and closing his eyes.

"Oh please it's not like I never went through what you did last night with you two."

"What?" They both barked and looked at Kio.

"I distinctly remember cradling and rocking you both to sleep from all the nightmares you'd have." He said looking at Kenji and tweaked his nose with his thumb and index finger, Kenji tilted his head back and smiled. "Hn do you want some rice?" he asked the boy; who only looked at him with curious eyes.

Okita and Saitou got up to set the table, then gathered the plates of food and the tea then sat them on the table, waiting until their master joined them.

Picking up the three year old, Kio sat down with Kenji in his lap, took his chopsticks and gathered a small amount of rice putting it to the boy's mouth. Kenji looked at the rice, then at Saitou as he took a bite out of his food, then stared at the rice in front of him and ate it, Kio smiled, "Interesting."

"What?" Hajime watched his master as he fed the kid.

"He's checking to make sure the food is safe to eat."

"What?" Okita asked looking up from his tea.

"He refused to take the rice unless Saitou took a bite first."

After little Kenji had had his fill, he leaned his head on Kio's chest and closed his eyes. "Master is Kenji alright?" Okita asked a little worried.

Kio looked down at Kenji and brushed the hair out of the boy's face. "Yes he's fine, I gave him something for the pain earlier the doctor said it would make him a little drowsy." Holding him close, Kio finished his breakfast as Kenji took a little nap.

Good, bad, sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 Monday

Chapter 2 Monday

After breakfast, the boys cleaned the dishes and got ready for school, "Okita hurry the hell up we're going to be late…again…if we get yelled at by that asshole teacher I'm blaming you." He growled.

"Mr.Masato?" Kio asked from his seat in the living room where he was rocking Kenji.

"Yeah" Saitou snorted, watching as Kenji fiddled with master's shirt.

"Well if he gives you two any trouble just tell him I made you two train early this morning, and if he has a problem with that he can come talk to me directly." Kio smiled.

"Master you actually want us to lie?" Okita asked sarcastically, looking shocked.

"Oh it's not a lie, not if I make you train the moment you step back through that door after school." He smirked.

"Ahehehe...damnit." Okita sighed.

"Come on let's go." Saitou growled, as he watched Okita run up to Kenji.

"As for you are you going to be a very naughty boy and drive Master crazy today?" Kenji looked up at Kio who in turn lifted an eyebrow and smirked, then Kenji turned to Okita, raised his arms and squished Okita's cheeks, then giggled hiding his face in master's shirt. "Didn't think so…" Okita sighed and rushed out the door after hearing it slam closed probably because Saitou was growing impatient and left without him.

"Hey Saitou, wait up." Okita huffed finally catching up to him.

"I don't know why you insist on getting attached to the kid, social services aren't going to let him stay with us, anyways they're probably going to find his family or some lost relative to take him in."

"You know you are such an asshole, he's three years old for shit's sake and after what he's been through I'd still be scared. Yet right now he's happy with us. And for some reason he likes you...of all people." Okita mumbled.

Hearing the bell ring they both rushed in the school and to their first class, of course being late Mr.Masato had a few choice words for them, "Don't you two have clocks in your home, or a parent responsible enough to wake you on time?"

Both Okita and Saitou hated this teacher and scowled at the last comment he gave. "Yes we have clocks in our home, and no we don't have parents you inconsiderate asshole." Saitou growled.

Okita didn't like where this was going and got in front of Saitou. Saitou always stood up for Okita on this touchy subject, they had grown up together, they were best friends, they considered each other as brothers.

XxX Flashback XxX

When they were young, hired bandits had pillaged their little fishing village setting it ablaze and slaughtering every single person there, apparently the land was worth a lot more if there weren't any people living on it. Okita's and Saitou's mothers quickly gathered the four year olds and tried to get them to the river in the woods where they deemed it safe while their husbands fought off the bandits, but they were quickly tracked down.

The boys were thrown aside in the bush. Saitou hit his head against a rock in the river, while Okita watched in horror as the bandits raped and slit their mother's throats. Finally realizing that his best friend was not next to him Okita tore his eyes from his mother's pale face and looked to the water, if he hadn't gone to Saitou in that instant he would have drowned. Staying in that spot leaning against a tree the entire night, shivering and softly crying Okita held on tightly to Saitou who was still unconscious blood trickled down his face from the wound he'd received when he hit his head.

That's when Kio had found them, he had seen the smoke from his campsite and went to investigate. Finding the two boys, he assured them that he would not harm them. Gathering an unconscious Saitou in his arms, he held out his hand to Okita who quickly took it, and brought them to his campsite where he cleaned them up and fed them soup, waiting until Okita was asleep which didn't take long, Kio quickly made his way to the burnt down village.

There was nothing left, bodies were burned, the houses and huts were nothing but ash. He did a quick search for anymore survivors, which there were none, he would have stayed longer but he didn't want to leave the boys alone for too long. Running up a trail he found two women who were slain on the ground near where he had found the boys, "Fuck..." he swore. Holding his head in his hand he made a silent promise to the women that their sons would be well taken care of. There was nothing he could do, picking up one of the women he carried her back to the village, then did the same with the other carefully laying her down beside the other where they would surely be found and given a proper burial. Kio quickly made his way back to his campsite.

XxX End Flashback XxX

"What are you talking about, what about Kio, the man you two live with?" Mr.Masato sighed.

"He's our guardian, you shithead." Saitou seethed, not caring that the whole class was watching their argument in silence.

"The hell with this…" Okita whispered and left the room, Saitou following close behind.

Mr.Masato came out of his classroom and shouted after them. "Boys wait."

"FUCK YOU!" Saitou yelled as he followed Okita down the steps and through the doors that led outside. Mr.Masato ran down the hall to try and stop them.

But when he got outside, they were nowhere in sight. Rushing back in, he went to the principal's office and called the boys home.

XxXxX

Kio who was folding the laundry with the help of Kenji turned his head when he heard the phone ring, draping a towel on top of the boy's head Kio chuckled when Kenji pulled it off his head then lied down and snuggled up in it relishing the warmth it gave off. Walking to the phone he quickly picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello." He answered glancing in the living room at Kenji as he peeked from under the towels.

"Yes is this Kio Yuri?"

"It is, who is this?"

"This is Mr.Masato, I am a teacher from Okita and Saitou's school."

"What did they do now?" Kio sighed not sounding too surprised.

"Well I'm afraid that they've run off."

"What...why the hell would they do that?"

"Well they arrived in class late again, and we had a bit of a tiff, then they left."

"A TIFF?...How big a tiff?" Kio asked amused. 'What the hell is a tiff?'

Masato cleared his throat as he answered, "Well I asked if they had any clocks or a...um..." Masato grew very nervous from the sound of the man's voice on the other line.

"Or a what?" Kio asked through clenched teeth.

Masato cleared his throat again and continued "…or a parent responsible enough to wake them on time."

"You what?"

"I'm terribly sorry Mr.Kio I had no idea that their parents were..." he tried to apologize but Kio quickly cut him off.

"Well now that exactly wouldn't be any of your business, now would it, now you better listen, if ANYTHING I mean anything happens to my two boys, you'll be sure to get a visit from me personally, and I swear that if you even mention anything concerning their parents and all the hell those two went through again. They will never find your fucken body do you understand me." Kio growled.

There was a long silence on the phone until Kio heard what sounded like a tiny squeak. "Surely you're joking...right?"

"Concerning my boys...I never joke." Kio hung up and sighed.

Mr.Masato was now sweating profusely and leaned back in his chair, 'Did he actually growl before he hung up?'

XxXxX

Picking up the phone again Kio called the university where he taught Kenjutsu and other various forms of martial arts and had all his classes cancelled for the day. Looking down at Kenji who was now playing with a few blocks Kio kneeled down and locked eyes with the boy. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Kenji looked at Kio and slowly stood careful not to put any weigh on his wrist, with a smile on his face.

"Heh I'll take that as a yes, c'mon let's get you dressed." He smirked picking him up. After putting on very warm clothing on the three year old, who was still a bit exhausted from the last days events Kio picked him up and went to the kitchen.

Packing up a huge lunch and a few bottles of water, Kenji's formula and medicine in a back pack which he slung over his shoulder he had no idea how long they'd be out for, he held out his hand to Kenji who took it and they were off to look for his two so called missing deshies. Kio knew very well that they could take care of themselves, but he still worried...a little. The last time their parents were mentioned they didn't come home until three days later. Saitou was mostly over their deaths, but since Okita had witnessed it, it took a lot of energy to try and calm the teen.

XxXxX

Arriving at the school

"Okay now you pay attention," he gestured to Kenji, who nodded and giggled. "Now this will be your first lesson in tracking down someone..." Kio waved his hands in front of him, narrowed his eyes he then smirked. Kenji laughed. "Alright I'm pretty sure that considering those two arguing with Mr.Masato who will get his butt kicked sooner or later be it by me or Saitou, would very easily get them pissed off. Now they had to get away from him quickly so they most definitely..." Kio looked around and pointed to a tree "Climbed up that tree until Mr.Asshole left, then they would want to find a nice quiet place to yell out their frustration and brutalize anything in their paths. So in other words they're in the woods where we usually train." He deducted.

"Sato...Kita?" Kenji looked around.

Kio smiled as he bent down and helped the little boy on his feet. "Yes…very good now come, let's go find those two eh." Kio held out his hand, again Kenji took it as they walked for several minutes down the street and continued down an old wooded path walking for about fifteen minutes the two stopped at a stream where he picked up Kenji and jumped across, Kio carried Kenji the rest of the way as the lush forest hid the path well and you couldn't get through unless you tree hopped, so Kio jumped from tree to tree until they could hear what sounded like a waterfall and yelling.

Saitou was sitting on a rock listening to Okita yell his little heart out and skipping stones across the river, "I should have just shoved a ruler down his throat and tell him to go to hell..."

"Hn Okita you could never do well in telling someone to piss off, in other words you're too nice...especially talking about your parents which you always tend to avoid...and concerning assholes like that prick of a teacher…"

"Fucken Asshole." Okita grumbled.

"There you go...that's the spirit..." Saitou smirked.

"SATO...KITA!" Kenji screeched in excitement.

Okita and Saitou quickly turned towards the voice, "Now you two really shouldn't be talking that way in front of a three year old." They both relaxed a little when they recognized who it was. "Heh heh you boys hungry?" he asked jumping down to their level and threw the back pack at Saitou, who caught it easily. Okita was about to say something when he was cut off by Kio, "Sit and eat, after that we are going to have a little talk." Kio carefully put Kenji down and the boy quickly made his way to Okita and hugged his leg. Okita smiled, picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Kenji-chan."

"Hi..." Kenji cheered squeezing Okita's cheeks together making his face look like a fish. Okita laughed and hugged him again. "Kita..." Kenji chirped and wrapped his tiny arms around Okita's neck.

"Just what I needed..." Okita whispered and sat down on a rock placing Kenji on his lap.

"You all right Okita?" Kio asked watching him closely. Okita looked at his master, then at Kenji and nodded with a smile. They all sat down quietly and ate their lunch.

"How'd you know that we weren't in school?" Saitou asked not really caring.

"Oh that well, Mr.Masato gave me a call...apparently you three had a tiff."

"A tiff?" Saitou looked amused.

"TIFF...TIFF...TIFF…" Kenji started chanting. Okita laughed and gave him a piece of bread to chew on.

"What the hell is a tiff?" Saitou continued.

"Are you done?" Kio asked Saitou shrugged, "Anyways he felt bad...I threatened his life, I'm sure he's pissed himself during the call." Saitou couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Kenji was starting to fuss and complain a little, Okita looked to Kio. "There's a bottle of formula in the thermos, it should still be warm. There's also his medicine give him a spoonful of that before the formula." Okita took out the medicine and gave it to Kenji who made a face after swallowing it, Saitou looked around in the pack for the thermos and took out the bottle and gave it to Okita.

After talking for a few hours Kio watched Kenji for a moment who desperately tried to stay awake. "Alright it's starting to get cold out here let's get this little tyke back home."

The boys nodded and after making their way back to the main road Kenji was fast asleep in Okita's arms.

XxXxX

That night

Kio was training his two deshies in their own little private dojo, while Kenji slept in his room. "Again…" Kio commanded. "Keep your knees bent...Good Saitou your Gatotsu has improved, alright that's enough training for tonight, go do your homework."

"What homework, we ditched school remember." Okita chided.

"No homework? Okay then clean the dojo, and if you're done before ten clean the house."

"Okita you really have to learn to keep your mouth shut." Saitou growled.

"Hehe sorry Saitou."

As the two teens were arguing and straightening up the dojo, Kio smiled and decided to check on Kenji, slowly sliding the shoji open and approaching the boy's bed Kio shifted Kenji so he'd be more comfortable, and sat down on the bed listening to him breathe softly. When he heard a knock at the door, quietly getting up and closing the door, he went to the front entrance to greet their visitor. Knowing very well that his deshies wouldn't answer since they were still arguing in the dojo.

The moment Kio opened the door he was greeted with a smile. "Hello master Kio, how have you been?" Tokio a sixteen-year-old girl, with honey colored eyes and long ebony hair in a ponytail smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Tokio...I'm very well thank-you, oh where are my manners come in...How was Kyoto?"

"Eh boring, I would have much rather stayed at home."

Kio chuckled, and winced when he heard something crashing within the dojo.

"Cleaning the dojo...what did they do now?" Tokio raised an eyebrow to Kio.

"Aheh, they ditched school today." He said as they made their way towards the yelling that was starting to get louder. "For the love of...will you two keep it down, I doubt Tokio wants to hear you two bickering all night."

"Tokio?" Saitou asked as he quickly turned around half a smile plastered on his face.

"Half a smile...that's all I get?" Tokio said as she slowly approached Saitou and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey none of that in my dojo." Kio mocked and smirked, Tokio was about to protest when she heard a scream, and saw Kio run out of the dojo.

"What the hell was that?" Tokio asked as Okita ran out after him.

"Come on." Saitou told her as he grasped her hand and led her out.

Entering the room with all the screaming Tokio saw Kio pacing the room with a child in his arms, Okita stood in the doorway watching, not being able to calm the child, Kio looked to Saitou. Realizing what his master was about to ask Saitou started to protest. "Oh no your not...aww why do I even bother, just give me the kid." Smiling Kio gently put Kenji in Saitou's arms, and again after a few moments Kenji stopped crying. Hiccupping and whimpering little Kenji leaned his head on Saitou's shoulder.

Kio checked Kenji for a fever, "You all right now?" he whispered, Kenji looked at Kio and sniffed. "You better stay with him tonight Saitou."

"Yeah, yeah…" Saitou whined

"I mean it." Kio warned.

"I will." Saitou assured him, and watched as the boy stared at the newcomer in his room.

As Kio left the room Tokio approached Saitou, "Hi..." She smiled and gave Kenji a little wave. Kenji only sniffed and hid his face in Saitou's gi, "Who's the sweetie and why is he not horrified of you like most children that cross your path are?" She curiously asked while watching Saitou sit in the reclining rocker and proceeded to slowly rock the child to sleep.

"That's Kenji, Saitou found him while we were training in the woods a couple days ago, he was badly injured, police haven't found anything on him yet. Doctor Suki released him in master's care."

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Tokio looked at Saitou amazed. "So...how'd this sweetie get Hajime wrapped around his tiny little finger?" She asked a wicked grin plastered on her face, as Saitou scowled at her, Tokio stuck out her tongue at him.

"He doesn't have me wrapped around his finger, Kenji has his uses from us, if he wants to play he goes to Okita, if he's sick or wants the pain to go away he goes to master, and if he's scared he comes to me." Saitou plainly answered her question.

Tokio only smirked "Well I totally agree with little Kenji, if I was scared I'd want to go to Saitou too he'd scare anything away with that scowl of his." Okita laughed and left the room. "Where are you going?"

"Well seeing that four is a crowd, and that you just got back from your trip I'm sure that you would like some alone time with Saitou...just don't do anything that will make the kid go to therapy." He laughed "See you tomorrow Tokio."

Tokio giggled "Anyways it's getting late I really should get going," Tokio stood up and brushed the boy's hair back she smiled he was fast asleep. Tokio leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek, "One for you…and one for you…" she smiled then lifted her head and kissed Saitou. As she deepened the kiss Saitou moved his head and shifted his body slightly which moved Kenji and made him whine a bit from being moved from his nice warm pillow. Tokio leaned back and smiled at the boy, kissing Saitou lightly on the lips. She stood up straight "Night Wolfie, see ya tomorrow?" Saitou nodded as she left the room and slowly got up. Carrying the three year old to his room Saitou carefully laid him on his bed, and went to get ready, turning off the lights in the room Saitou lay down next to Kenji and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Tuesday

Chapter 3 Tuesday

The next day his apprentices already gone for school, Kio opened the door to Saitou's room he was greeted with a smile, walking up to his deshie's bed Kio bent down, nose to nose with the little redhead. Kenji giggled as he grasped master's cheeks; Kio smiled and lifted him up into his arms. "Well you're in good spirits today?"

"Ko!"

Kio laughed. "K-I-O...KI...O" he corrected.

"Ko!" Kenji repeated.

"Hn the nurses are going to have a field day with you today." Kio grinned as he made his way to Kenji's room, sat on the floor and started to dress the three year old. Kenji had a visit to the clinic for a check up on his injuries today, being in a very good mood Kenji decided that he wanted to play this morning and since Okita was not around... "Hey get back here." Kio chuckled as Kenji ran to the other side of the room giggling, slowly getting up master made his way to the boy, and as he ran past him Kio grabbed him around the waist and held him upside down Kenji laughed even harder.

Lifting him until their eyes met Kio asked, "Are you going to let me dress you now, we are going to be late, we'll play later okay."

"K!"

After a quick breakfast, the two were on their way to the clinic.

XxXxX

Clinic

"Well good morning master Kio, hello Kenji." A nurse chirped as she waved at the little boy and smiled.

"HI..." Kenji cheered and lifted his right arm to wave, as Kio snickered.

"You are such a sweetie...I could just eat you up." Kenji's eyes widened as he looked to master then the approaching nurse. The nurse took a step forward and squeezed the little boy's cheeks. "This way master Kio." The nurse led them to an empty exam room, and told them that the doctor would be with them in a moment.

After a few minutes of staring at the closed door wanting to make sure that that child eating nurse wasn't coming back in. Kenji got bored, so Kio laid him on his lap and started tickling him. Doctor Suki found herself entering a room with a little boy laughing his head off. "Am I interrupting?" she asked lifting an eyebrow and smiling.

"Kenji got bored waiting Suki, you should know better than to keep a three year old waiting." Kio answered as he stood up and threw a still laughing Kenji in the air and caught him leaning him over his shoulder.

"TUKI!" Kenji yelled.

"What is he yelling about?" she smiled.

Kio laughed and leaned Kenji forward so that their eyes met. "S-U-K-I...SU...KI"

"TUKI!" Kenji repeated.

"Ohho, that is so cute, I think this little kid's grown on you."

"That he has, Okita as well, Saitou I'm not sure it's kinda hard to tell."

Suki laughed. "Alright let's get his injuries checked out, shall we?" She cheered, after about an hour and a lot of protesting, Kenji leaned his head on Kio's shoulder as he rubbed his back. He really didn't like that x-ray machine, and pouted. Kenji narrowed his eyes looking at the doctor as if saying. 'I don't like her very much.'

Suki sighed "Well everything seems alright, he's healing well, his wrist is mending, keep to his meds for another week okay." Kio nodded, Suki faced Kenji and smiled. "You like staying with master Kio hun?" Kenji smiled and hid his face in Kio's neck and giggled. "Have the police found out anything yet?" she asked, Kio shook his head no. "Let me guess if he doesn't have anybody you're adopting this little sweetie."

Kio laughed and hugged Kenji tighter. "Oh definitely, he's only been with us for four days and he's already got Saitou sharing a bed with him when he gets nightmares, Saitou keeps the bad dreams away right."

"Hai..." Kenji answered suddenly finding master's shirt extremely interesting as he tugged on the collar and played with Kio's necklace.

XxXxx

Tokio waited patiently at the school entrance for Saitou and Okita, she had missed her wolf very much, and couldn't wait to be in his arms, "Damnit where the hell are they, the bell's gonna ring soon." She whined then lifted her head and smiled as she spotted them, quickly she made her way down the steps and nearly trampled Saitou to the ground as she jumped on him but Saitou caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Missed me?" she chirped.

Saitou smirked "No." and kissed her passionately.

Tokio leaned back and giggled "Yeah you did." She then unhooked her legs from his waist and landed on her feet. "Hi Okita how's the little squirt?"

Saitou laughed as Okita turned bright red and looked around. "I think she means Kenji, Okita."

"Oh yeah...of course he's fine." Okita laughed. "Um shouldn't we be getting in?" He walked passed them and up the stairs.

Tokio smiled as Saitou offered his arm to her, she wrapped hers around his as he led her up the stairs.

XxXxX

Kio brought Kenji with him at the university as he changed in his gi and hakama, Kenji looked around the sword master's office, grabbing the bag with Kenji's stuff he called out to Kenji getting his attention and holding out his hand, Kenji took it and walked in the dojo with master. Kicking a huge cushion in a corner at the front of the dojo Kio placed Kenji on it taking out his toys from the bag. "I have to teach a class today alright, now you stay on this cushion and play with your toys okay."

Kenji looked at the five-dozen people quietly entering the dojo and sitting on the floor, then at Kio who brushed back the boy's hair. "K." he whispered, seeing master smile Kenji giggled picked up a teething ring and started chewing on it watching master approach the class.

When the class was over most of the students smiled at the site, Kenji was curled up in Master Kio's jacket which he took out of the bag with the toys, and was sucking his thumb, putting the toys back in the bag Kio gently picked up the three-year-old and headed for his office to change.

When Kenji woke up he was in his car seat, in front of the big building where he had his first lesson in tracking down someone. Looking outside he started to babble nonsense, Kio turned from his seat. "Well that was a long nap, it's about time you woke up."

Kenji smiled and cheered. "Hi..."

Kio couldn't help but laugh, "Hi..." he mimicked and reached back tickling the boy's chin.

Kenji giggled and looked out the window when he heard a bell ring. After a few minutes he gasped and started chanting. "Sato...Kita...Sato...Kita...Sato... Kita..."

Saitou, Okita and Tokio were slowly making their way towards the car. Tokio smiled wickedly, "Ah ha that is so cute...Hiya master Kio...Hi Kenji." Okita went around the car to sit on Kenji's left, while Saitou opened the back door for her as he sat in the front.

"They weren't to wild today were they Tokio?" Kio asked with a smile.

"Oh no...They're just innocent sweet little angels." She answered sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"You do know that now you're stuck shopping at the market and helping those two cook dinner right?" Kio chuckled as he pulled into traffic.

Kenji just looked at her with big eyes, while Okita laughed, "Kenji..." Kenji turned to him. "That's Tokio."

"Toko?"

"T-O-K-I-O...To...ki...o"

Kenji turned to her, "Toyo?"

"He is so adorable, ya know sweetie you are going to be a lady killer when you grow up." She gently squeezed his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Alright here we are, everybody out."

"Oh can I carry him out?" Tokio asked and smiled when she saw Kio nod.

"Just be careful with his arm."

Smiling at the boy who seemed fascinated by her eyes, Tokio unbuckled Kenji from his seat and held out her arms, Kenji looked at Saitou who had opened her door and was patiently waiting for her to get out, then back at Tokio and leaned in her embrace, laughing at his reaction Tokio carefully picked him up and stepped out of the car. "My god he doesn't weigh much."

"Well he's only been with us for four days…that will change soon enough."

Kio answered and grinned as Tokio started to babble and Kenji tried to mimic her words.

Kio grabbed a cart and Tokio put him in the seat, taking out a long list he tore it in three pieces and gave his deshies one each. And the other to Tokio "If ya want ta eat tonight I suggest you three make it quick."

"Yeah, yeah..." Okita and Saitou both mumbled and took off in opposite directions, while Tokio stayed with Kio and Kenji. Kio pushed the cart while she got the stuff on her list which where in the aisle they were in.

Kenji immediately got bored, seeing this Kio waved his hands at Kenji and covered the boy's eyes. "Where's Kenji?" he whispered. Kenji giggled and swatted the master's hands away from his eyes, Kio then tickled under the boy's arms until he was squealing and laughing so hard he had a hard time breathing. Leaning down Kio was now nose to nose with the boy. Kenji leaned his head on Kio's forehead and stared at the master's eyes, Tokio arrived with four items and put them in the cart, as she watched the scene she looked at the people around them and smiled. Kenji was now leaning his head against Kio's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're still tired?" he asked.

Kenji looked at him and lifted his arms. "Up?"

Kio chuckled and lifted him in his arms, kissing his cheek. He looked at Tokio "What are you smiling about?"

"You know master this kid is a real chick magnet."

"What?" Kio asked, Tokio looked around as did Kio, at least several women were staring at him smiling and waving, at this Kio quirked an eyebrow and chuckled.

Kio gave Kenji to Saitou so he could pay for their purchases, after paying Okita pushed the cart while Tokio hid behind Saitou, Kenji kept looking for her over Saitou's shoulder making him giggle.

XxXxX

Next day Wednesday

Saitou was elected to care for Kenji after school, while Kio had four classes at the university that night Okita was feeling a little queasy and stayed at home. Not feeling up to being annoyed by Okita's whining, Saitou decided to take Kenji for a walk in the park, coming up to the lake Saitou put the three-year-old down Kenji totally excited chased after the ducks and birds close to the shore. Saitou chuckled.

"Hey...Kenji..." Saitou called to him Kenji quickly turned at the sound of his name, "Don't go too close to the water, and stay close to me, okay?"

"K..." Kenji saw a little playground, and made his way to it. Running to the little sandbox the three-year-old started to pack sand and made a hill then stuck twigs and leaves on it.

Saitou took a few steps forward to sit nearby where he could keep an eye on him, but was a bit distracted at the gang of students arguing or debating or something. "Bunch of idiots..." Saitou grimaced then turned his attention back to Kenji. Saitou's eyes immediately widened, Kenji was gone. "KENJI..." Saitou yelled out frantically looking around and starting to panic, praying that he'd spot the little redhead.

Saitou then heard a little voice call out to him. "Sato..." turning he immediately calmed as he saw Kenji with a woman.

She smiled and looked at the wolf, "Lose something Hajime?" Tokio asked looking at him with a smirk.

Saitou let go of a shuddering breath. "Aw shit where did you find him?"

"Hiding near that tree over there…" She turned and pointed.

Saitou crouched down to Kenji's level "What part of 'Stay close to me' did you not understand. Damnit you scared the hell out of me." Saitou growled out practically yelling.

Kenji took a step back and hugged Tokio's leg. "Hajime!" she scolded as she laid a hand on the boy's head.

Saitou took a deep breath and held out his arms. "Come here..." Kenji hesitated a bit then walked in to them Saitou picked him up and stood cradling him to his chest, and whispered in the boy's ear. "Don't you ever do that again…Okay?"

Kenji fisted Saitou's shirt and leaned his head on the wolf's shoulder. "'K" he whispered.

XxXxX

Kenji had actually scared Saitou so much that the teenager had refused to let him go until he got home. Tokio had a smile on her face as Saitou sat Kenji on the counter in the kitchen and took the boy's coat off, "What are you grinning about?" Saitou looked up as he closed the fridge and gave Kenji a juice box.

"You were actually scared shitless that Kenji was lost weren't you?"

Saitou sighed.

"Bad man..." Kenji hiccupped looking at his feet.

"What bad man?" Saitou bent his head to look at him.

"Owww…" Kenji looked at Saitou's eyes and lifted his left arm to show the splint on it.

Saitou frowned then thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, you saw the man that did this to you?" he hissed, Kenji nodded.

"Oh my god..." Tokio gasped.

"Where?" Okita asked as he made his way to the fridge, tweaking Kenji's nose making him giggle.

"You don't think he followed us here do you?" Tokio was starting to panic.

"Fuck..." Saitou grumbled.

"What?" Okita asked curiously.

"Kenji saw the asshole that hurt him in the park...instead of coming to me he hid and scared the hell out of me...asshole could have followed us here, damnit."

"We have to tell master..." Okita glowered.

"Yeah no shit..." Saitou grabbed the phone and dialed Kio's cell.

XxXxX

"This better be damn important..." Kio growled.

"I took Kenji to the park, and he saw the asshole who hurt him...he didn't tell me until we got home...asshole might have followed us."

The line became quiet for a few moments, "Get your butts over here now..." Saitou didn't need to be told twice and hung up.

"Okita get Kenji's stuff, master wants us at the university now."

As they locked up and were leaving the house something very hard knocked Saitou to the ground. "Hajime!" Tokio who was holding Kenji yelled, Okita pushed her behind him, and got into a defensive stance. Groaning Saitou tried to get up but kept stumbling.

"Tokio go inside and call master...now." Okita whispered as he glared at the two laughing intruders watching Saitou trying to get up. Tokio rushed back into the house, Kenji still in her arms. Okita put a hand under Saitou's shoulder and pulled his brother behind him. A lot of blood was trickling down the side of Saitou's face. "Saitou you okay?" he asked not looking away from the intruders. Saitou only moaned and fell to the ground again. "TOKIO..."

XxXxX

Tokio quickly grabbed the phone and nervously dialed the number... "Come on...pick up...pick up..."

"Yeah...what..."

"He's here, they're here one of them hit Hajime with something...I don't know what but he can't get up...and..."

"Calm down where are you?"

"At the house, Kenji's with me and Okita's defending Hajime they're not fighting yet...I think..."

"Alright, I'm on my way, I'll call the police you keep Kenji with you alright?"

"Okay..."

#TOKIO...# Kio heard Okita shout in the background.

"WHAT?"

#Get Saitou in the house…#

"I have to go Kio..." Tokio hung up and telling Kenji to stay where he was, she quickly went to the front door.

XxXxX

Tokio came out and took hold of Saitou who was able to get on one knee, and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Come on Hajime, you have to help me..." she whispered and dragged him in the house.

Okita still on the defensive growled out, "What the hell do you want?"

"The boy…thought it was obvious." The strange man chuckled as he stayed hidden in the shadows, while the other moved excitedly and played with a very sharp knife in his hands.

"Why?"

"Does it matter to a dead man…or in your case teenager..." the strange man continued.

Okita quirked an eye, "He's three years old what could he possibly do to you?"

"A lot now hand him over."

"What happened to his family?" Okita asked quickly, hoping to buy some time.

"She wouldn't stop screaming..." the excited one spoke up.

"You killed them?" Okita asked horrified.

"What's with all the questions kid?" the man in the shadows asked a bit annoyed, then grinned taking out a knife. "You're not trying to buy time are you?"

Before Okita could answer the man lunged forward Okita quickly deflected the man's arm, kneeled and kicked the guy's legs from under him, the man rolled and slashed Okita's arm. Okita gasped as he watched the man get up, he was covered in bandages and his red eyes seemed to glow with fire. "You've been very well trained, not a lot of people have ever knocked me to the ground before." He laughed standing at his full height, "Who trained you?" he asked. At that moment a car sped in the driveway, followed by two police cars.

Getting out of the car Kio made his way to his front door and growled out, "Get the fuck away from my boy, ya piece of shit..."

Hoji the excited man barked a laugh, Shishio the man in bandages looked at the master and growled, "Hoji, don't..." but before Hoji had heard his lord and master. Hoji lunged at Kio with his knife, who in turn grabbed his arm and put enough force on the limb until you could hear a snap, Hoji cried out in pain then found himself flipped over the master swordsman landing very hard on the ground, Kio then dug his knee in the man's throat, the police were amazed at how fast that happened quickly making their way to the two men, they took the intruder in custody. Shishio had long since fled.

Kio helped Okita up eyeing him from head to toe. "You alright?"

Okita nodded, "It's just a scratch..." he sighed then a thought hit him, "…ah shit Saitou..."

The two quickly rushed in the house to find Saitou propped up against a wall in the hall, Kenji hiding under his right arm clutching at Saitou's shirt, Tokio was holding a towel on the side of his head to try and stop the bleeding. Saitou fought desperately to try and stay awake.

Finally able to talk Saitou moaned out. "Ah god...what'd he hit me with a fucken 2x4..." Saitou cringed, as Kio knelt down and examined the wound then grimaced.

"We have to take you to the hospital...this looks really bad...Tokio can you get those cops to call an ambulance?" Tokio nodded and hurried outside. Kio then spotted Kenji who was whimpering at Saitou's side. "Hey..." he shook the little boy's arm, Kenji looked up. "You okay...come here let me take a look at you...Okita hold the towel to Saitou's head will ya, and Saitou you stay awake..." Kenji slowly stood and grasped the master's arms. Kio sat him on his lap and checked him over, glancing back at Saitou who was starting to nod off. "SAITOU..."

"Wha?" Saitou startled, as well as Okita and Kenji.

"Stay awake..." Kio ordered. Tokio came back with two officers behind her. "Tokio there's a first aid kit in the kitchen..." before he could finish Tokio was already gone. Running back to them kit in hand Kio looked up, "Take care of Okita's cut." Putting Kenji back at Saitou's side, Kio took over for Okita and looked at Saitou's wound again. "Damnit where the hell is that ambulance?" he growled.

"It should arrive soon sir..." One of the policemen answered.

Throwing the bloody towel in a corner Kio took a clean wrap from the first aid kit and pressed it to the wound. Saitou's eyes were closed and his breathing had become shallow. "Saitou...Saitou come on open your eyes," Kio shook him a little.

"He's awfully pale master..." Okita started to panic a little, Tokio looked up as she tied off Okita's arm with a bandage.

Kio looked Saitou over and noticed blood seeping through his shirt, he quickly lifted it, "Fuck..." Kio growled there was a deep gash on his stomach and it was bleeding heavily. Quickly grabbing another wrap Kio pressed it against the wound and turned to the officers. "Get that fucken ambulance here now or I'll do to you what I did to that asshole outside..." he barked at the officers.

One of the officers was about to call in and ask where the ambulance was, when it pulled up. Quickly making his way to it he told them to hurry. The one that had stayed with the group had ushered them to move, Tokio helped Okita up and leaned him against the opposite wall, then she picked up Kenji who immediately started screaming from being taken away, Kio kept pressure on the wounds until the paramedics entered the house.

Quickly getting out of the way Kio stood and watched.

"Could somebody keep that kid quiet?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Hey fuck you..." Okita growled out. Kio simply took Kenji from Tokio cradling him to his chest, Kenji became quiet for a moment then started whimpering and was clutching to Kio. Tokio had tears in her eyes and Okita was rocking back and forth on the floor.

XxXxX

Thursday morning

Saitou was immediately taken into surgery when they arrived at the hospital, with the head wound he had slipped into a coma, It was now five in the morning and Tokio who had fallen asleep sitting by Saitou's side was holding his left hand with her right, caressing it with her thumb and leaned her head against his shoulder, Okita was asleep on the other bed, Kio sat in a rocking chair quietly rocking a now sleeping Kenji, Kenji hadn't stopped crying until after Saitou was wheeled in.

Suki quietly opened the door to the room and sighed as she looked at the occupants within. "Hey Suki..." Kio whispered.

Kneeling down Suki smiled. "Morning...you...look like hell..." she grinned, then glanced back to Saitou. "How are they?"

"Okita's gash got infected he also gave a description of the other guy to the cops...bandages and red eyes...and Saitou's lost a lot of blood, but he should be all right...all he has to do now is wake up..."

"Kio you should go home and get some sleep..."

"I'm not leaving my boys, the other asshole is still out there and Kenji won't leave without Saitou, and Tokio's parents are off on a business trip..." Opening his eyes Kio grinned. "In other words..."

Suki smiled and finished Kio's sentence. "...You're staying..." Suki reached out and gently ran her thumb against Kenji's cheek, "Hello you..." Kenji only glared at her and turned his head in Kio's shirt whining and trying to get comfortable. Laughing softly Kio lifted him up and laid the boy on his chest running his hand in tiny circles down Kenji's back. Kenji quickly started to nod off.

A few hours later

Saitou groaned as he turned on his right side, extremely tired and annoyed he felt weak and sick. Glaring at the nurse that had woken him up and was now injecting him with something probably a painkiller or something along that line, the nurse looked up. "Don't you glare at me boy, I'm just doing my job..."

Hearing the nurse speak Kenji looked up. "SATO..." he cheered. Kio chuckled and lifted Kenji placing the now excited three-year-old on Saitou's bed.

Holding him tightly in his arms, Kio whispered in his ear. "Kenji...you have to be very careful okay, Saitou was very badly hurt remember?"

"K." Kenji answered slowly crawling to Saitou's side and laid his head on his chest.

The nurse smiled, then looked to Saitou. "Don't tell me this little sweetie is your son?"

Saitou closed his eyes "Little brother..." 'you moron' Saitou hissed as she poked at his stomach to check his wound for infection. "Damnit would you mind not doing that it fucken hurts..." Saitou growled swatting her hands away.

"Ma'am please he gets grouchy very easily, and Saitou watch your mouth."

Kio drawled, lifting his hand to his mouth to hide a yawn. Tokio came in a cup of coffee in hand, giving it to Kio she smiled as he thanked her and drank it greedily, looking up from his coffee, "Do me a favor Tokio, and make Saitou less bitchy..." he yawned again.

Tokio smiled and looked to Kenji. "Kenji..." she sang out, the little redhead lifted his head, innocent blue eyes peered into her honey colored ones. "Is Saitou cranky?" she cooed.

Kenji leaned forward looking at Saitou very carefully, Okita tried very hard not to laugh as Kenji was nose to nose with Saitou. "Iie." Kenji chirped as he made himself a little nest with the blankets by Saitou's side then getting comfortable he took Saitou's arm which was wrapped around the three-year-old and covered it with the blanket as well as himself then laid his head on Saitou's chest and closed his eyes. Saitou tightened his hold and hugged him closer, then closed his eyes.

"Think he likes using Saitou as his own pillow." Kio chuckled as he settled in his chair and yawned again.

Tokio snickered. "I think Kenji's going to be the one to chase Saitou's nightmares away..."

"Yeah starting with that nurse..." Okita yelped as the old woman turned and glared at him.

XxXxX

Saturday

A few days later Saitou was released from the hospital, Kio arrived with an excited Kenji to bring the cranky teenager back home. "I don't care what the doctor said you still look like hell..." Kio drawled as he helped Saitou stand.

"Master your getting a bit overprotective don't you think?" Saitou smirked.

"Damn well I am, I've been this way for twelve years you two are the main reason why my hair's turning gray now shut-up and get in that wheelchair..."

The nurse in the room smiled at their little argument, then spotted the little redhead standing quietly by a chair. "Well hello you, what's your name?"

Kenji looked at her eyes wide then ran to Kio. The nurse looked at him questioningly, Kio picked him up and laughed as Kenji whispered in his ear. Kio chuckled as he looked at the nurse. "Sorry it's just that last time; a nurse said that he was so cute that she could eat him up..."

The nurse laughed at this and took hold of the handles of the wheelchair pushing a scowling Saitou towards the elevator. Kenji stared at the nurse to make sure that she wouldn't make a snack out of Saitou.

Arriving home and now wrapped in a blanket Saitou lied down on the couch in the living room and watched cartoons with Kenji. That's how Tokio found them Saitou was on his right side Kenji was cuddled to his chest his attention on some yellow sponge laughing with a pink starfish, Saitou had his arm wrapped around the little boy protectively as he slept. Tokio smiled as Okita snuck past her a camera in hand and took a picture, backing off after taking a few shots, Okita whispered, "Blackmail..."

XxXxX

That night Tokio and Okita set the table while Kio prepared diner, "Alright here you two serve, I'll go get cranky..." both Tokio and Okita snickered when he left the room, "Alright get up, diner's ready..." Kio drawled then added, "And don't tell me you're not hungry..."

Saitou groaned as he pulled the blankets off him, of course Kenji helped, slowly getting off the couch Kenji waited patiently for Saitou, Kio helped him up and stayed behind him to make sure he wouldn't collapse or something. Kenji walked beside the two holding his hands and looking at Saitou's face. Saitou sat down in his usual spot Tokio sat beside him and giggled. "What is so funny?" he hissed as he accidentally stretched his side.

"Ya want me ta feed you?" she chuckled at Saitou as he glared at her. Leaning up Tokio kissed his cheek, and poured him some herbal tea.

Kio grinned as he picked up Kenji sat him on his lap and started to feed the little red head.

XxXxX

Wednesday

Four days later Saitou was allowed to go back to school, taking his sweet time to get to his class, Okita walked beside him while Tokio had and arm wrapped around his left one. "Well well heard you got injured Saitou..." a red haired teenager chuckled as he approached the three.

"Himura..." Saitou seethed, he and Kenshin would always fight and feud ever since they first met.

"Can't believe you two were caught totally by surprise..." he continued, "I thought you two were trained by a master swordsman..." he laughed.

Saitou and Okita both growled as they slowly approached Kenshin, then Saitou cursed when the bell went off, Tokio smirked and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "See ya later Wolfie, Okita please be a dear and keep him out of trouble..." Tokio waved at the two as she rushed to her class, Saitou glared at Himura as he watched him walk over to his little group.

"Come on Saitou we should get to class." Okita nudged him to move forward away from Kenshin and the others. As they entered their class Mr.Masato nodded his head they only rolled their eyes and sighed as they sat in their seats.

XxXxX

During lunch Saitou and Okita sat in their usual spot outside underneath an old tree, waiting for Tokio to join them, Saitou looked up when he heard her laugh and walk down the steps, and glared at the boy who always seemed to drool whenever he was near her. Watching her every move Enishi smiled as he slowly followed her. Saitou always thought him crazy at how obsessed he was with protecting his sister Tomoe, he'd never let another boy touch her let alone look at her. And now the little prick found himself falling for his Tokio. "Piss off Yukishiro..." Saitou growled.

Tokio confused turned and found herself face to face with the white haired teen, stepping back, Tokio sighed and sat next to Saitou. "Really Takagi, I don't see why you keep hanging around those losers..."

Hearing the phrase Tokio started laughing. "You know you're absolutely right Enishi...Why do you think I walked all the way here, so I could get away from you losers..." she smiled sweetly, Enishi frowned and left.

"Hey Saitou..." a boy with disheveled hair ran up to the trio. Saitou sighed and groaned Tokio giggled as she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to lie down cushioning his head on her stomach.

"What do you want Sagara?" Okita quipped, as he leaned against the tree.

"Kenshin said you got hurt, just came to see how bad."

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Saitou drawled closing his eyes as Tokio ran her fingers in his hair.

"Aww come on...was it serious?"

Saitou grunted. "I spent four days in the hospital what do you think..."

"What happened...did it happen while training?"

"What no...some assholes tried to kill off our little brother..." Okita squirmed.

"You two have a little brother?"

"Oh for the love of...would you get the hell out of here..." Saitou barked as he sat up a bit too fast. "Son of a bitch..." he gasped as he held his side, Tokio gently pulled him back down, Okita kneeled by his side and lifted his shirt hissing as blood was now seeping through the bandage, carefully pulling on the tape Okita winced.

"Saitou you just tore open the stitches..."

"Fuck!" Saitou grumbled, then looked to Sano, "I blame you for this moron..." he drawled.

"Holy shit...what the hell did that?" Sanosuke looked at the wound and squirmed.

Okita carefully taped back the bandage, "Come on we have to take you to the nurse's station." He drawled then helped his brother on his feet as did Tokio.

Sano though ran back to his friends, to tell them of what he had seen. "I'm not kidding Kenshin he's badly hurt, Okita said it was some asshole who tried to kill off their little brother."

"They don't have a little brother..." Kenshin corrected running his left hand on Kaoru's thigh.

"Apparently they do...last week I saw Saitou in the park with a little redheaded boy, couldn't be more than three, four years old." Kaoru answered as she leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Who the hell would want to kill a child?" Megumi asked from her perch on the banister.

"A total psycho..." Kaoru smiled, as she kissed Kenshin's scarred cheek and nuzzled his neck.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes now deep in thought.

XxXxX

"Well it doesn't look too bad..." the nurse chirped.

Saitou grumbled as the nurse stitched him back up, "You want me to hold your hand?" Tokio smiled innocently.

"Don't start with me Takagi..." he warned. Okita chuckled from his seat.

A few hours later when the bell rang signaling that school was over the students made their way outside, Kaoru and Megumi's eyes widened when they saw Kio was outside waiting for his deshies, watching a little red-haired boy as he ran around in the grass.

"Um...hi master Kio..." Kaoru approached. "Hi...what's your name?" Kaoru and Megumi bent down at the boy's level.

Kenji took a step back and looked at the girls, suddenly feeling extremely shy Kenji ran over to Kio and hid behind his leg. "Ko..." he whispered. Kio laughed and lifted the little three-year-old in his arms. Kenji hid his face in Kio's shirt.

"Well hello girls..." he answered, then looked to Kenji. "Don't tell me you're shy?" Kio chuckled.

"Who's the cutie?" Megumi smiled at the boy.

Before he could answer Kenji screeched, "SATO...KITA...TOYO..." and squirmed to get out of Kio's arms, putting him down, Kio smiled as he watched Kenji run to Okita.

"Hiya Kenji..." Okita laughed as he picked him up, threw him in the air and caught him.

"Hiya sweetie..." Tokio kissed his cheeks.

"What the hell do you two want, spying for Himura again?" Saitou scowled.

"Be nice Hajime..." Tokio smiled as she tickled Kenji.

"Alright kids I don't have all day..." Kio drawled as he eyed the group. "And what the hell is that...Saitou..." Kio demanded as he pointed to the blood stain on Saitou's shirt.

"Fuck..." Saitou cursed, "I just tore open my stitches, the nurse took care of it, didn't even bleed that much...relax already." Kio only glared at him seeing how pissed off Kio now was Saitou decided to quit with the sarcasm and jokes. "She said I'd be all right..."

Showing no emotion Kio growled out, "Get in the car..." Not wanting to be told twice the three quickly got in the car Tokio buckled Kenji in his seat. All the way home no one said a word.

XxXxX

Parking the car in the driveway Kio looked to Saitou, "You started a fight didn't you?"

"What...I did not..." Saitou argued.

"Then explain the bleeding..."

"Sagara came to us to ask a few questions about how I got hurt I told him to piss off, and I sat up too quickly...I'm not gonna start a fight when I'm wounded I'm not an idiot...jeez why are you so pissy?"

Kio sighed as he took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, "That guy who stabbed you...his name's Makoto Shishio he's a murderer..."

"Well we kinda figured that when he said he killed Kenji's parents..." Okita cut him off.

Kio turned to him, "Will you let me finish...the bastard tortures his victims, until they beg for death, I just came back from the police station they actually showed me pictures of the victims...I nearly puked my guts out...and that guy he was with is a psychotic...he said he'd do anything for his master..."

"No wonder your pissy...he could've done that to us hun?" Okita cringed then looked to Kenji.

"Kita..." he smiled and leaned his head on Okita's shoulder.

"Well...now this is depressing..." Tokio drawled, as she leaned forward her head resting on the back of Saitou's seat.

Kio chuckled, "Sorry about that it just freaked me out a little..."


	4. Chapter 4 Saturday morning

Chapter 4 Saturday morning

A few weeks had passed and although the police were still searching for Shishio, Kio and his deshies still kept their eyes open for the murderer.

Saturday mornings...Ahhh Saitou loved Saturdays...the only day he could sleep in late, no school and especially no training. Sleeping comfortably in his bed Saitou never noticed the light enter his room as his door was slowly opened, or the pitter patter of little feet as they crossed the floor, suddenly he felt the bed shift, 'What the?' Saitou slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring into a pair of azure ones.

"Hi..." Kenji giggled, obviously in a playful mood, Saitou rolled his eyes and looked at his clock, eight-oh-four...today was not starting out well, grumbling Saitou pulled on the blanket and covered his head, hoping that Kenji would take the hint and go bother Okita, but the little three-year-old didn't, he wanted to play with Saitou today and so Kenji started bouncing on the bed. Saitou starting to lose patience, quickly sat up and lifted the blankets covering Kenji completely, gathered the corners and picked up the now laughing bundle carrying it out his door Saitou carefully put him on the floor outside of his room then closed his door returning to bed.

Kenji fought with the blanket and frowned when he found himself out of Saitou's room, crossing his arms he looked at the other blanket near Okita's room, he had gotten the same welcome, apparently the teenagers didn't like to play so early in the morning. Huffing Kenji slowly stood and looked around for the only one who was up.

Kio leaned back in his chair stretching his arms and legs, and glanced at the clock it was still a bit early, he hated doing paperwork. Sensing movement behind him Kio turned and found Kenji looking at him with a shy smile, Kio grinned. "You did something didn't you?" Kenji only giggled and ran away in the hall, hearing his footsteps suddenly stop, Kio turned in his chair and stared at the doorway, suddenly a patch of red hair, along with an azure eye peeked into the room, Kio couldn't help but laugh.

Deciding to take a break Kio eyed the door again, "Well I suppose it's about time I chase a little red head around the house." He said to no one in particular. Seeing the master quickly stand Kenji screeched and ran to the kitchen. Waiting a few moments Kio heard the cupboard doors close and slowly walked into the kitchen, "Well now...where could Kenji be?" he asked hearing a tiny giggle, then frowned as he heard arguing in the living room.

Stepping in the room Kio glanced in the hall noticing a few blankets on the floor, Kio sighed. "What the hell are you two doing up so early usually I have to yell at you to wake up at this particular time..." Kio asked.

Okita looked up and rubbed at his eyes, "Kenji woke us up to play..." he yawned.

Kio chuckled, "Is that why there are blankets on the floor outside your rooms?"

Saitou hadn't said a word as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?"

"Oh probably nothing..." Okita chirped, Saitou opened an eye and glared at Okita.

"Nothing hun?" Kio drawled.

Okita sighed "Ah shit..."

"Relax it's supposed to be extremely hot today, why don't you two take Kenji to the beach...teach him how to swim..."

Okita quirked an eyebrow at Saitou who only shrugged, "I'll get Kenji ready...and you can call Tokio..." Okita stood up and prepared to run, "Probably looking forward to see her in a bikini right?" Saitou glared at Okita and quickly sat up, Okita fearing for his life hid behind their Master, and laughed. "Speaking of Kenji, where is he?"

"Oh damn..." Kio rushed into the kitchen opened the cupboard, and chuckled, Kenji was sitting on a pot his arms crossed and glared at Kio. "I'm sorry Kenji..." he laughed as he held out his arms. "Come here..." Kenji leaned forward and let the master hold him in his arms, standing up Kio went to the fridge and took out a chocolate covered treat and gave it to the three year old. Kenji's eyes grew wide as he stared at the treat then stuck it in his mouth, "Am I forgiven?" Kio asked a smile on his face.

Kenji looked at Kio then at the treat, then back at Kio, "Hai..." he answered.

Kio chuckled, "Well you're easy to please aren't you?"

Kenji sucked at the treat greedily, "Hai..." he answered. Kio gave him a big hug then put him on his feet.

"So what have you two decided?" he asked as he ruffled Kenji's hair, and watched Saitou as he grabbed the phone.

"Come on Kenji...you want to go to the beach?" Kenji looked up and smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." Okita chirped as he led the little red-head to his room.

When Saitou hung up the phone Kio spoke up, "You better keep an eye on him."

"We will don't worry." He assured his master and went to his room.

XxXxX

Kenji squealed as he was hoisted up in the air, Okita sat the three year old on his shoulders, Saitou held a backpack and chuckled as Tokio tickled Kenji's left foot. Finding a spot on the sand where there was a little shade, Tokio laid down a blanket and laughed. The moment Kenji was put to the ground he immediately started to bury Okita in the sand.

"Oooh, Nii-san can we do that too?" they heard.

"Yeah can we do that too?" a tiny little voice repeated.

"Go ahead bury him alive…" Kenshin snickered as he held his sisters hands, "Saitou…" Kenshin greeted.

Saitou sighed, "Himura…" Saitou answered in turn.

"Hey you guys don't mind that we sit beside you right this is the only place that has any shade…" Sano yawned as he plopped down under the small shack to try and hide from the sun, the small shed was used to hold the lifeguards boards and first aid and such.

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao sat beside Tokio and chatted as they dabbed sun block on themselves while Kenshin and Aoshi laid back watching as Ayame and Suzume (Kenshin's sisters)helped Kenji bury Okita in the sand while Yahiko(Kaoru's brother) went for a swim.

"How's your wound healing?" Aoshi asked Saitou who only shrugged.

"Did the cops ever catch the guy?" Kenshin asked with a snotty little smirk as he leaned back on his left arm.

"Not that I've heard…" Saitou drawled.

"So this is the little tyke that guy's after right?" Sano chuckled as he sat up and cursed when he hit his head on the bottom of the shed.

"You idiot be careful the last thing I want is a dumber boyfriend…" Megumi scolded.

"Yeah, yeah quit whining…" Sano drawled as he rubbed his forehead. "He's a cute little fella…" he smirked and lied down on his stomach, "Hey…what's your name?" he asked.

Kenji looked at Sano and frowned a bit then looked to Saitou, "Ahou?" he asked.

At that everyone laughed, Saitou chuckled as he gestured for Kenji to come to him, Kenji did and sat in Saitou's lap Saitou whispered something in Kenji's ear, Kenji frowned a bit, "Rted…" he frowned and looked to Saitou again. Saitou slowly repeated the whispered words and Kenji's eyes brightened a bit. "Rooterhad…" he cheered.

"That's not funny Saitou…" Sano drawled then looked to Kenji, "No not Rooster head…Sano…" he pointed at his face, "SA-NO…" he repeated.

"Rooterhad…" Kenji chirped making Ayame and Suzume giggle, all of a sudden all three children were chanting Sano's new nickname as they ran circles around him.

As most of the day had passed, Kenji was now sleeping beside Tokio while Ayame and Suzume played with Yahiko, "How old is he I wouldn't figure him to tire out that easily…" Misao asked as she watched the child sleep.

"Three…at least that's what we figured…" Okita answered with a smile as he applied the finishing touches on the small sand castle that he had made in the sand.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes when Kenji began to whimper in sleep, "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

Saitou sighed, "Stupid nightmare…he's gonna start screaming any minute…" he answered as he stood up and walked over to Tokio whom moved out of the way to let Saitou pick up Kenji as he was now fully awake and wailing in the teen's arms, "Hey…hey hey…" Saitou whispered, Kenji groggily opened his eyes and looked around still whimpering and laid his head on Saitou's chest his eyes searching for what he was scared of.

"Okay that is so not right what is he so scared of?" Kaoru asked feeling bad for the kid.

"The guy that wants Kenji well he killed his parents…we think that maybe Kenji saw this…" Okita whispered as he sat beside Kenji facing the little tyke he began making faces to try and make him laugh which was very affective since he was beginning to giggle and hid his face in Saitou's shirt.

Kenshin kept quiet as he looked at his little sisters, they weren't that much older then Kenji

Half an hour later the group parted ways and left to return home, Kenshin sighed as he dropped off his sisters since it was nearing their bedtime and walked Kaoru home, as they were walking down the street hand in hand Kenshin had a wicked grin as he felt Kaoru caress his arm, gently pushing her against a tree he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss, his hands caressing her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck he frowned when he sensed someone in the alley, being raised by a master swordsman as well Kenshin was well trained as he lifted his head, his eyes narrowed when he saw someone walking towards them, "You must be Hiko's boy…" the man smirked. Kenshin slowly released Kaoru and pushed her behind him.

"Who are you?" Kenshin glared at the man who seemed to be giving off a poor imitation of the mummy.

"Doesn't matter…" he smirked, "Tell me has that master of yours taught you well?" Kenshin only quirked an eye and kept a hand on Kaoru as he stared at the man, "No answer…tell me are you that undisciplined, I did ask nicely…" the man chuckled. "Relax I just want a little information I'm sure you can help me with…"

"Oh yeah like what?" Kenshin drawled.

"Do you know of a boy about your age, name of Saitou, lives a few blocks from the school?"

"Maybe…why?"

"The man he's staying with…what's his name…who is he…and what form of art does he practice?"

"How the hell would I know?" Kenshin gave off no emotion as he answered.

Shishio quirked an eye in impatience knowing the boy was lying, and tilting his head he lunged forward, although Kenshin was Master Hiko's number one apprentice he still didn't have the same amount of experience that Shishio did. As Shishio lunged forward Kenshin roughly pushed Kaoru to the ground, Shishio grabbed Kenshin by the throat and slammed him against the tree, "You will tell me what I need to know or I kill the girl right in front of you…" he threatened.

Kenshin tried his best to get free from the man's hold as he felt his skin begin to burn and began kicking him, as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen he leaned forward and nodded his head, as he tried to speak Shishio released the boy who desperately drew in breath in his lungs, Shishio grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the tree again wanting an answer. Spotting Kaoru slowly standing, Kenshin took a deep breath. "Tell me…" Shishio hissed.

"Fuck you…" Kenshin growled as he used his god-like speed and phased out of view, getting behind the man he slammed his elbow in the back of Shishio's neck and tripped the man. Seeing him fall Kenshin took a deep breath, quickly grabbing Kaoru by the arm he began to run.

Shishio chuckled as he slowly stood, "Didn't expect Hiko to train you that well…now let's see where you'll lead me…" he smirked as he followed the teens.

XxXxX

Arriving home Kenshin pushed Kaoru inside the house and slammed the door shut locking it, leaning against the door Kenshin breathed heavily as he slid to the ground, "Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered kneeling down beside him.

Hiko frowned when he heard the door slam shut and heavy breathing coming from the hall standing from the living room he made his way to the front door, 'What the hell?' he thought to himself, "Kenshin?" Kenshin looked up and continued breathing heavily as he closed his eyes for a moment, Hiko stepped forward quickly noticing the burn marks on Kenshin's throat he kneeled down and lifted the teen's head up to examine the bruise seeing that it was a hand print, "Who did this?" he demanded.

Kenshin tried to answer but found that he couldn't as he began to cough.

"Some weird guy covered in bandages…he knew that Kenshin was your apprentice and uh…" Kaoru answered shaking a little trying to think clearly, "He wanted to know about Saitou and master Kio…"

Hiko narrowed his eyes the burns on Kenshin's neck looked extremely bad and it sounded like his windpipe was badly bruised as well, "Kaoru would you go wake up the girls we need to get Kenshin to the hospital…"

"Okay…" Kaoru quickly stood up and headed for the girls room to get them dressed.

"You came straight home…did he follow you?" Hiko asked his apprentice as he helped him to stand.

Kenshin nodded his head and gasped as he had an extremely hard time breathing.

Hiko sat him down in a chair as he went to the front door not seeing or sensing anyone Hiko sighed and looked to the girls as they whined from being woken up, Suzume walked up to Kenshin as he was resting his elbows on his knees and held his head up as he tried to take slow deep breaths, "Kenny?"

"Get them in the car…" Hiko instructed Kaoru as he handed her the keys and helped Kenshin walk towards the garage. "Try to take slow breaths…" Hiko sighed as he closed Kenshin's door and made his way to the driver's side. He glanced behind his shoulder at the three in the back seat, "They buckled in?" he asked.

"Yes…" Kaoru breathed as she sat between the girls her arms wrapped around the two whom were about to fall asleep at the moment.

XxXxX

Twenty minutes later Kenshin was lying down on his right side within an examination room, running his fingers through Suzume's hair as she snuggled up to his chest fast asleep, while Ayame was cuddled within Hiko's arms, Kaoru sat in a chair beside the swordmaster.

"Should we warn Master Kio sensei?" Kaoru asked.

Hiko nodded, "We'll go as soon as the doctor releases Kenshin…" he answered rubbing Ayame's back with his right hand.

Several minutes later Hiko led his small group to the car a bit annoyed as it was now raining heavily quickly getting in the car he took out his cell phone and dialed the chief of police asking the man to meet him at master Kio's residence saying that it was of great importance that he be there.

Parking the car in the driveway, Kenshin sighed as he looked at Saitou's house, "Ech…re-ally…don-t wan-t to be here…" Kenshin breathed in a hoarse whisper watching as the rain slowly died down.

"Shut-up…and don't speak…" Hiko smirked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car nodding to the police cruiser as it drove up the driveway the chief of police and his son stepping out to greet Hiko.

Sano smirked as he walked up to Kenshin noticing the bandage around his friend's neck he frowned, "What happened to you?"

"The guy who's after little Kenji…did that…" Kaoru answered as she handed Ayame to Kenshin then picked up Suzume, and followed the group to the front door.

Sano frowned as he followed his father whom nodded to Kio as he gestured for everyone to enter his home, "What's all this about?" Kio asked closing the door and leading them into the living room.

"Are your son's here?" Hiko asked.

"No why?"

"Because the same man that attacked them a few weeks ago just attacked Kenshin wanting information on you and Saitou…"

"What?"

At that moment a soaked Tokio burst through the front door.

"Tokio…What happened?"

"Saitou…" she breathed, "…told us to come get you…he ran off with Kenji…the guy wouldn't stop chasing he nearly drowned Okita…"

Kio grasped the girl's shoulders, "Where?"

"The woods where you train…" she breathed.

Kio frowned as he looked behind the girl, "We what do you mean we…where's Okita?"

"He went back to help Saitou…he's hurt…" she whispered as she took slow deep breaths.

Hearing this Kio's eyes narrowed, "Captain Sagara can you stay with her, I have to find my sons…" Kio asked.

"Yes of course…" The chief of police knowing very well there was no stopping the master swordsman.

"I'll go with you…" Hiko spoke up, "This bastard needs to be stopped."

XxXxX

Running in the rain Saitou whom now had a deep slash wound across his back ran through the woods clutching the little three year old to his chest, hoping Okita had made it to their master in time.

Half an hour earlier the three-o were walking towards the park near the school wanting to tire Kenji out before going home, Kenji giggled as he ran in front of them as he was being chased by Okita. Tokio chuckled as she leaned against Saitou her left arm wrapped around his right one, leaning up she placed a kiss against his cheek. Saitou smirked as he leaned down and tilted her chin up as he molded his lips to hers.

Okita grinned, "I'm going to catch you…" he called out tickling Kenji's sides as the little boy continued to squeal, he suddenly plopped down on the grass and rolled on his back as he couldn't run anymore. Okita chuckled as he plopped down beside his little brother and looked up when he spotted Kenshin and Kaoru across the street walking hand in hand, his eyes narrowed when he spotted mummy guy come out of the alley, "Ah shit…" he growled as he picked up Kenji and ran towards Saitou. "Saitou we're fucked…" Okita breathed.

"What why?" he asked then turned his head as he heard someone yell out, 'Fuck you…' Saitou narrowed his eyes as he watched Kenshin hit Shishio, grab Kaoru and began to run.

Shishio chuckled, "Didn't expect Hiko to train you that well…now let's see where you'll lead me…" he smirked as he began to follow the teens. He immediately stepped back as he sensed a familiar ki and turned his head, "Well, well looks like I don't have to go around this town looking for you…" he smirked as he crossed the street towards the three-o and unsheathed his sword.

The battle began in front of the school Shishio wanting this whole ordeal over and done with, phased out of view and ran forward scraping his sword on the pavement and began his attack going for Okita whom still held the child in his arms. It happened so fast that Okita didn't see the man appear until he was a few feet from him, Saitou seeing the sparks and the flames emerge from the blade quickly phased out of view and pushed Okita out of the way, doing so he had to phase in front of Okita taking the blow in his brother's stead, Saitou hissed as they landed hard on the pavement.

Tokio screamed as she saw Saitou's back burn as it was being slashed open, Saitou looked up seeing Shishio hover above them he immediately pushed Okita to roll to his right as he rolled to his left, then both got to their feet and began running, Saitou hissed as he rushed to Tokio grabbing her arm he then ran towards the woods, Okita quickly followed with his little brother wailing in his arms.

Shishio smirked as he slowly followed after the three actually enjoying watching their futile attempts to try and escape.

Finding a safe spot, they stopped to take a breath, Okita tried to calm Kenji while Tokio looked to Saitou's wound, "There's no bleeding but the cut is deep…" she breathed.

Saitou groaned, "Fuck…hurts like a bitch…" he hissed as he opened his eyes then slammed his fist in the dirt to try and get rid of the pain going through him and looked around.

"Okay how do we get out of this still breathing and with all limbs still attached?" Okita whispered as he rocked Kenji in his arms.

"No idea…" he breathed shaking a bit, "Oh god…" he breathed at the pain he felt, "We need to get to master…" he whispered.

"We need a distraction…" Okita breathed as he placed Kenji in Tokio's arms, "And I highly doubt you're able…"

"Fuck you I run faster than you do…" Saitou hissed.

Tokio took a breath and touched Saitou's arm as a shadow appeared before them, Saitou narrowed his eyes as he looked up, Okita lunged forward pushing Shishio back hitting and trying to trip the man. Shishio blocked and dodged the punches, his eyes narrowed when he sensed that Saitou had apparently moved from their hiding spot, losing patience he grabbed Okita and threw him in the nearby lake.

Saitou cursed as he quickly stood and grabbed Tokio, moving her into a different spot, he quickly turned to look at his brother his eyes widened, Shishio was holding him under the water as he struggled.

Saitou immediately phased out of view and grabbing Shishio from behind he pulled him off his brother whom immediately surfaced and gasped for breath making his way to shore, Shishio flipped Saitou over his shoulder, Saitou grabbed his leg and tripped him then slammed his elbow in the man's gut, quickly standing in the waist deep water he helped Okita up and ran towards Tokio, "Fuck…" Saitou breathed as he grabbed Okita's head and looked him over as he coughed a few times "Alright this is gonna suck…Okita get Tokio out of here he only wants Kenji…and I can outrun him easy you two go get master…" he ordered.

"Hajime your hurt…" Tokio whispered suddenly in a panic. "You can't…"

"It's just a scratch…" he assured.

"Scratch my ass…" Okita took a breath and looked around, "Didn't you see the fire come out of his blade or are you fucken blind…"

"Go get master…now…" he hissed and looked to Shishio as he laughed softly and stood up and began ranting, "I'll lead him towards where we train, we know that area well…"

"Right probably he does too since that's where we found Kenji you moron…"

"Will you shut-up and do as I say…fuck your annoying…"

"Will you two stop arguing we have a killer chasing after us for god's sake…" Tokio whispered.

"Okita go…" Saitou breathed as he took Kenji from Tokio's arms.

Tokio closed her eyes for a moment as she grasped his head and kissed him, she then glared at him, "Either of you die and I will never forgive you…" she hissed.

Okita chuckled, "If you die you know Tokio and I are going to hook up right?"

"Yeah fat chance…" Saitou smirked.

"Okay can I have your stuff then?"

"No…"

"Cheapskate…" Okita sighed as he grabbed Tokio's arm and led her away while Saitou went a different direction holding onto Kenji tightly.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" Shishio chuckled as he walked around his sword in his hand undoubtedly searching for his prey.

"Oh shit that guy's freaky…" Okita whispered as he pulled Tokio behind him running as fast as they could down the wooded path to get to the road while Saitou took a different direction.

Arriving near the road Okita hissed as of course when you desperately need help there's never anyone around, "Okay home's fifteen minutes that way…I'm going back for Saitou…he can't handle this guy alone especially with Kenji with him…Tell master to come where we usually train and to hurry the fuck up…"

"Okay…just be careful okay…" she breathed, and began running towards the house.

XxXxX

Saitou after running for several minutes jumped up a tree and hid within its branches, hissing at the pain he felt in his back right now he looked down to Kenji, then looked up as he felt several drops fall on his head, he sighed, 'Wonderful…now it's going to rain…' he thought to himself. "We have to stay really quiet alright…Kenji can you do that?" he breathed.

"Hai…" Kenji whispered, clutching to him.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he heard Shishio yell out, "You know that master of yours has taught you quite well, although I believe I'm more experienced then you are and I'm wondering has your master taught you about ki?" he smirked walking towards the two and chuckled as he looked up at where Saitou sat in the tree high above. "Perhaps he hasn't taught you to mask it yet…" he chuckled as he swung his sword slicing the tree trunk in half.

As the tree shifted and began to fall Saitou leapt out and began running again, Shishio phased out of view only to appear before the teen slamming his fist in the teen's cheek, Saitou fell back and rolled cradling Kenji to him as he began to cry softly. Saitou grunted as he slowly stood whispering for Kenji to hide behind a nearby bush Saitou pushed the little three year old back and took a defensive stance.

"You do realize I have a sword and you don't…" Shishio chuckled as the rain was now pouring down.

"Your point being?"

"My point being little man is that I can cut you up into little pieces…" Shishio laughed, lifting his sword, "Just like before…" he gestured for the teen's back where he had cut him earlier.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, thankfully there would be no way a spark could start now because of the rain and he couldn't use the same fire attack as before.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Kio led the way towards the woods followed by Hiko they ran as fast as they could, Hiko looked around, "Is this place secluded?"

"Enough to keep prying eyes away…" he breathed as he leapt in a tree and began to treehop.

Hiko smirked as he followed the sword master, "How old is your youngest?" he asked.

"Three…"

Hiko's eyes narrowed, "Then we best hurry…"

XxXxX

Saitou was badly beaten he groaned as he had felt his ribs snap, he tried to catch a breath as his right arm cradled his wounded ribs, Shishio smirked as he stepped forward and looked at his sword, "It's been awhile since my blade has cut through someone…" he chuckled as he stepped over Saitou in search of Kenji.

"You're a fucken coward…you know that?" Saitou hissed spitting out the blood pooling in his mouth as he tried to sit up. Shishio turned to him and narrowed his eyes at the teen, "Killing a helpless child who can't fight back…" he continued and narrowed his eyes as he spotted something move behind Shishio. Saitou breathed heavily as his amber eyes locked with a pair of crimson ones. "How can a master swordsman like you ever dishonor yourself in slaughtering the innocent…" he hissed.

Hearing this Shishio barked a laugh, "Dishonor…Oh please save it…I used to work for the government and because I knew too much of their secrets they decided to get rid of me…first they shot me numerous times and as I lay on the ground bleeding and not being able to move they poured oil all over me and burned me alive…"

"Why Kenji…why kill his family?" Saitou growled.

"Why are you wasting my time in getting me to explain…"

"You're going to kill him then me right…At least let me know why…" he growled as blood dribbled down his chin.

Shishio chuckled, "Very well…" he answered leaning against his sword, "The boy's mother was my wife…after I allegedly died she married some oaf and had that monstrosity…"

"You killed your own wife…she probably remarried thinking you were dead…"

"No man lays a hand on what's mine, and no monstrosity shall be birthed from her either…"

"But she's dead…what does a three year old have to do…"

Shishio quickly cut him off as he stood, "He came out of her…there's a part of her within him…"

"You sick fuck…"

XxXxX

As Saitou distracted Shishio, Okita slowly approached spying Kenji whimpering beside a bush he slowly made his way to him, slowly picking him up he laid a kiss on his cheek, "Shhshhshh…" he whispered and moved towards a familiar dead tree quickly jumping a few rocks he pulled back the bark revealing a hiding place within the hollow tree, "Alright now you stay here okay, I'll be right back I'm gonna go help Saitou okay?"

"Sato?" Kenji sniffed rubbing at his eyes.

"That's right you have to keep quiet alright, so the bad man won't find you okay?" Kenji quickly nodded as he sniffed again, Okita gave him a tight hug, "I'll be right back…" he repeated "I promise…" he whispered replacing the bark Okita quickly made his way to Saitou.

Running back to where he had found Kenji, Okita narrowed his eyes as he watched Shishio stand, "…there's a part of her within him…"

"You sick fuck…" Saitou growled.

Shishio smirked as he grabbed Saitou by the shirt and lifted him up, his right arm reared back pointing the tip of his sword against the teen's neck, "Any last words?" he asked.

Okita narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a rock and hurled it at the murderer.

Saitou seeing this smirked, "Yeah, duck…" he chuckled.

Shishio frowned at this and immediately cringed his teeth as he felt something hit him on the back of the head, dropping Saitou, Okita ran into the clearing and wrapped his arm around Shishio's neck trying to break it. Shishio had had enough of all these games wrenching Okita's arm and burning the flesh Shishio pulled him forward and slammed his forehead against the teen's, Okita now seeing stars dropped to the ground next to Saitou. Shishio growled out as he picked up his sword and as he was about to kill the two he suddenly froze as he felt two powerful ki's appear behind him, turning he looked behind him to see Hiko and Kio their eyes narrowed.

"Go to your son's Kio…I'll take care of him…" Hiko assured as he unsheathed his sword and circled his opponent.

Kio keeping an eye on the fight quickly made his way to the boys, "You two alright…where's Kenji?" he breathed.

"He's okay…I hid him…" Okita groaned cradling his right arm and looked up when they heard swords clashing and scraping. Kio frowned seeing how pale Saitou was, slowly lifting his shirt he gasped at the bruises.

"Take slow deep breaths, that's it…" Kio breathed looking to the fight, "Where's Kenji?" he asked.

"The dead oak…" Okita whispered hearing a growl he looked up at the fight as Hiko was about to perform the finishing blow. Kio knowing what was going to happen quickly grabbed Okita and pulled him and Saitou forward not wanting the teens to witness such a thing, Saitou and Okita opened their eyes staring at the dirt as they heard two thumps.

Hiko sighed as he took off his coat and draped it over the body and walked over to the three, "It's done…" he whispered kneeling down to the teens, Kio slowly sat his son's up and glanced over his shoulder at the corpse to make sure it was indeed covered he then looked to Hiko, "Can you call an ambulance Saitou's badly hurt…I need to get Kenji…" he whispered standing up.

Hiko nodded as he took out his cell and called for an ambulance while looking over Okita's injuries.

Kio ran through the woods ducking and jumping over the usual obstacles as he quickly made his way to the dead oak tree, ripping the bark away he released a shaky breath as he held out his arms and hugged the three year old close, "Oh thank god…" he whispered leaning back, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kenji looked around as he sniffed and nodded his head, "Hai…Sato, Kita, Toyo?"

Kio chuckled, "There okay…come on…" he sighed as he stood up and made his way to his son's.

XxXxX

A few days later, Okita coughed as he slowly woke up, looking to his right he smirked as he spotted Saitou still fast asleep in the hospital bed. He was to be released today but Saitou was to stay for another two weeks, oooh he was pissed when he heard the news but the injuries he had received from Shishio it was a miracle that he had survived them. The door to their shared room slowly opened Kio smirked as he entered and held the door for Tokio as she held onto Kenji's hand and led him in.

"Well look at that still asleep…" Kio sighed.

"Of course still asleep you try and sleep with broken ribs and a slash across your back…can't get fucken comfortable…" he groaned.

"Watch your language…" Kio chuckled as he looked him over then eyed Okita as he sat up. Tokio smirked as she lifted Kenji onto Saitou's bed then placed a soft kiss on Saitou's lips, Kenji sighed as he snuggled up to his protector and played with his hand moving every one of Saitou's fingers.

"Aw how sweet Kenji is playing doctor…" Tokio giggled.

"Well its official…" Kio announced.

"What is?" Saitou whispered drowsily as he turned his head to his master.

"Kenji has no relatives…not any that are fit to care for him anyway so he will be your new brother from now on…" he smirked.

Okita chuckled, "Really?"

Kio smirked as he nodded, "I've been given full custody…"

"What do you mean not fit?"

"Well they're either passed on, or just don't care about the boy apparently his mother had no other family and his father's well, two cousins are in a mental hospital, his uncle is a heavy drinker and does drugs and the rest are in jail…apparently Kenji's father was the black sheep of the family and wanted nothing to do with them…"

Saitou smirked as he looked to the newest member of the family, "I think you're going to cause trouble when you get older…" he sighed then chuckled when Kenji made a face, "Oh well whenever you do something wrong you can always blame it on Okita I guess…"

"Hey don't encourage him like that…" Okita whined.

"Why not aren't you the one whom wanted my stuff when I died…and if I recall correctly didn't you say you were going to hook up with Tokio?" he asked giving his brother a glare as he slowly sat up.

"Eh…I was just joking you idiot…" Okita defended himself narrowing his eyes at Tokio as she began to laugh softly.

"Fine then you won't mind my kicking your ass…" Saitou continued.

"What…I saved your ass…" Okita retorted.

Kio sighed as he walked over to Kenji and tucked him beside Saitou as the two continued to argue walking over to the chair he sat down and watched his little family as they quarreled, he chuckled softly as he listened for a moment closing his eyes for a moment he tried to forget that he had nearly lost them looking at the scene before him he took a deep breath and rested his arms behind his head, Tokio rolled her eyes as she once again witnessed how immature those two could be walking over to Kio she sighed as she sat beside him, "Eh aren't you going to tell them to keep quiet?" she asked.

"Nah…I kinda missed the arguing…" he smirked.

After several minutes had passed Kio now had a grim look on his face, Kio had been very well trained by his late master, countless hours had been spent under rigorous training sessions, where discipline and patience were the key elements, but by raising these two this was as long as he could stand, "Oh my god…what is wrong with you two…shut the hell up…" he yelled.

The End…


End file.
